


Together, We Overcome

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: danawoodsSetting: Post-"Shiny Happy People."Request: Gunn/Lindsey.Summary: Fanfic100 064 Fall. Lindsey joins the worshippers of Jasmine at the Hyperion.





	Together, We Overcome

On August 28th in the First Year of Jasmine, the Traitor Fred was found, recanted her blasphemy, and received the only forgiveness that the Wondrous One could bestow. Gunn couldn't have done the same, but that was why he killed the demons and She gave the forgiveness.

A week later, Lindsey McDonald rolled into town with the hot Santa Ana winds. Angel almost killed him on principle, but Lindsey had come to worship Her. And, well, Gunn couldn't disagree with that.

Her Holiness sent Gunn out to slay a couple of lone demons who thought that the citizens of Los Angeles would make easy targets. She mentioned that he should take Lindsey along. Lindsey, like the rest of Her children, was no longer alone, but could use the company of a good friend.

Gunn smiled. He could be just that: Lindsey's friend.

As Gunn greeted Lindsey, he slapped his hand across the man's back. It was the friendly thing to do.

The demons were nothing compared to their weapons and the great power of the love of Jasmine that guided them. Lindsey grinned at Gunn as he rammed his sword through the last one. Gunn decided that he liked when Lindsey smiled; he liked it a lot.

Lindsey joined them, The Ones Who Found Jasmine and Gave Lineage to Her, for dinner that night. Even Angel seemed more receptive to the company of Lindsey, especially as Gunn told the gang how well Lindsey fought.

"As much as I'm glad for Jasmine, I do miss killing things." Angel poured more blood into his mug.

"Let's hope that's only a lingering vampire trait." Jasmine stood at the doorway. All eyes had gone on her. Her presence always made Gunn feel like he did as a kid in his mother's arms.

"Is there something we can do for you, Jasmine?" Wesley asked.

Jasmine smiled. "I thought that I would check on Lindsey personally, and he seems to have found a family amongst you. I am happy."

Gunn watched Her every move. She chatted mostly with Lorne for her needs and about tomorrow's television broadcast. They all watched Her, even Angel, when he wasn't looking at his son.

The rooms in the Hyperion were filled to capacity and the courtyard littered with tents of the faithful. Gunn invited Lindsey to share his room as it only seemed right. Lorne had once suggested they move into a military bunk-type situation, but Angel vetoed it, needing his vampire solitude.

"Thanks," Lindsey said as Gunn showed him to their room. "I'll take the couch."

Gunn shook his head. "We can trade off. I'll take it tonight, you tomorrow."

The night brought dreams and only then did Gunn worry about tomorrow. Did he see his sister died again and again. Did he punch Wesley and pray that Angelus would only snap his neck. Gunn woke, feeling Jasmine's love, took a piss, and tried to fall asleep again.

Lindsey twitched in his bed. Gunn apparently wasn't the only with nightmares. Sitting on the bed, Gunn lightly shook Lindsey awake. "Hey, man."

Snapping open his eyes, Lindsey drew back his fist, ready to defend himself. His forehead glistened with perspiration.

"It's Gunn." Gunn pulled back his hand. "It's Charles. You were having a nightmare."

Lindsey nodded and took a deep breath. He understood; they both knew. She comforted them in their times of need as they needed to comfort each other.

Gunn leaned down and kissed Lindsey.


End file.
